pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hau
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Hau |tab1=USUM |image1=USUM Hau.png‎ |tab2=SM |image2=Sun Moon Hau.png |size1=140px |size2=140px |caption1=Art from |caption2=Art from |gender=Male |age=yes |years=11 |colors=yes |eyes=Grey |hair=Dark green |hometown=Iki Town |region=Alola |relatives=Hala (grandfather), unnamed father and mother |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer |game=yes |generation= |games= , |leader=no |type=Unknown }} Hau is a character introduced in Pokémon Sun and Moon. He is the grandson of the Island Kahuna for Melemele Island, Hala. He serves as the rival character and ally to the player in , . Hau is described as a big-hearted boy who quickly befriends the once they move to the Alola region. He is the grandson of Hala, who is the Kahuna of Melemele Island, and his favorite food is , a famous treat in the Alola region. One of the villagers in Iki Town, where they live, comments that as a boy, Hau had once witnessed Hala in a rage, which frightened him to the point of tears. Nothing Hala did could comfort him, which he claims is the reason why Hala is "too soft" on Hau. Once the player has chosen a starter Pokémon, Hau will challenge the player using the starter Pokemon weak to the player's choice. Upon losing, he quickly shrugs off his defeat as he says that he is having fun. He also embarks on the Island challenge at the same time as the player, and completes the challenges at around the same pace, until at the most Sophocles's trial. Hau's happy-go-lucky attitude affects most of his early battles as he didn't mind losing, something that irritates Gladion after their first battle. Hau joins the player on a tour in the Aether Paradise after finishing their Akala Island trials. He is shocked to hear from Lusamine that she is over forty years old, and also comments that she looks like Lillie without knowing of their connection. When the Aether Building is raided by Team Skull, Hau manages to win a battle against a , but says that battles he can't afford to lose aren't any fun. Before the player returns from Po Town, Hau loses a critical battle against Team Skull Admin Plumeria when she and her grunts kidnaps Lillie, and is left depressed and in doubt of his own skills because of this. Hau joins the player and Gladion in their attempt to rescue Lillie and her from the Aether Foundation. He is constantly irritated by Gladion's orders and lack of explaining, but manages to take down several s with him and the player before reaching Lillie. He is surprised when Lusamine reveals that Lillie and Gladion were her children. When Lusamine attempts to open up the Ultra Beasts wormholes, Gladion orders Hau to keep Guzma busy while he deals with the recently-arrived , but Lusamine and Guzma manage to achieve their objective and escape. When the player is about to travel to Poni Island, Hau expresses his intention to hold back the Island Challenge and train himself with Hala instead, finding himself not sufficiently strong enough yet. When the player is about to enter the building, Hau catches up to them and challenges the player to another battle. Upon losing, Hau reaffirms his determination to get stronger, and spurs the player on for his Pokémon League challenge. The day after the player becomes the , Lillie departs for Kanto without having been able to say it to the player and Hau, who is devastated by this and is left in tears after Lillie's ship has left. In , Hau is one of the possible NPCs who can challenge the player for the title of Champion, implying that he has completed all his island trials. He will always be the first challenger to appear after the player has defeated the Elite Four for the second time. In , he will challenge the player immediately after the player assumes the 's chair, taking 's role from the previous games. Category:Sun and Moon characters Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon characters